Raven
Raven is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71255 Team Pack for the Teen Titans Go! franchise. Background Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterward, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Titans soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Beast Boy and Cyborg inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Titans for years, working alongside the other four to protect Jump City from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Slade (who had been presumed dead) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Slade deliberately led the Titans to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Abilities * Magic * Raven Portals * Flying * Laser * Electricity * Drone Mazes (Mini Soul Self) * Hazard Protection * Intelligence * LEGO Constructs Quotes Trivia * In the TV series she was voiced by Tara Strong, who reprises her role in the game. Strong also voices Harley Quinn and Harley Quinn (The LEGO Batman Movie) in this game as well. * She is the only Teen Titan to not have had a physical minifigure before this game. * She is also the only Titan to not be able to use the Dive Ability despite being able to do it multiple times in the show, where she encased herself in a giant bubble. ** She is also one of the 7 characters to have flight to not have Dive as well the others include; Eris, Lord Voldemort, Chase McCain, Harry Potter, Wicked Witch of the West, and Marceline the Vampire Queen. * She can be summoned in by using the Locate Keystone to destroy a part of the Inferno in The Goonies level. * Her Toy Tag features her raven logo and the colors of her costume. * She, Beast Boy, and Jake are the only 3 characters to have the Drone Mazes Ability to send in a non-robotic helper. * Her second entrance line is a reference to a scene in the original Teen Titans episode, "Cyborg The Barbarian". * Her third entrance line is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's quote, "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!", but is a darker version. * Raven's line towards Bubbles references The Powerpuff Girls episode, "Bubblevicious" where Bubbles is tired of people dismissing her as more sugar than spice and is shown becoming hardcore. ** It also references that both Raven and Bubbles are voiced by Tara Strong. * It was confirmed on the LEGO Dimensions E3 2017 Day 1 stream that if all the Teen Titans Go! characters are on the Toy Pad at once, they will have a conversation with each other. ** Teen Titans Go! is the first franchise to have more than one character reacting to someone. * Her entry/exit animations are the only ones able to hurt anything/one due to the shadowy hand. Gallery Category:Magic Ability Category:Raven Portals Ability Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 9 Category:Flight Ability Category:Magic Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Summoned Characters Category:Electricity Ability Category:Drone Mazes Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:LEGO Constructs Ability Category:Demons Category:Hire a Hero